


Live Bait

by Mr_Crocodile



Series: On the shoulders of Titans [3]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: (there is one for Australia too?!), (why is there a New Zealand tag?), Alternate Universe - Original, Australia, M/M, New Zealand, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Crocodile/pseuds/Mr_Crocodile
Summary: When only Kaiju can stop the total destruction of Sydney, sacrifices must be done.
Series: On the shoulders of Titans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990825
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Live Bait

**Author's Note:**

> A reader commented that they would like to read a story with Manda as the centerpiece Kaiju in a previous fic.  
> Ask and you shall recieve.

**3rd of February, 2032** **  
** **Napier, New Zealand**

Lieutenant Wiremu Acton hadn’t joined the Royal New Zealand Navy out of a sense of duty or patriotism; he had mainly done it because he wanted to make his father proud, and because the only other option was joining a fishing crew. And if he was going to have to make a career at sea, he might as well choose the option which entailed target practice with a 127 mm artillery gun.

Of course, he had not expected all of that to lead to him actually enjoying and finding pride in his service, or finding a cute guy to date while on shore-leave in Napier, or the fact that they had married less than a year after that first awkward date. And most of all, he could never have expected that he’d be a father of three by the time he hit 35. The man with no real goals in life had somehow landed himself in a situation practically each and every one of his peers envied. And he reserved and made use of the right to be smug and brag about it whenever the opportunity arose. He hadn’t had a chance to do that in some time now, and if he didn’t do his job correctly he wouldn’t have a chance to do it ever again.

When the news had reached him that a swarm of Megagulon were attacking Sydney, he had been driving to pick up his kids from school. He had seen footage before of what those horse sized insects could _and would_ do if allowed to swarm and nest. He had seen what they had done to Hong Kong or Mogadishu in the news like the rest of the world. Other monsters were like natural disasters, he reckoned, if you could get out of their path, you were safe for the most part. But not with Meganulon, the carnivorous insects actively seeked out and hunted humans, they _seeked_ you out, and they bred _fast_.

By the time he was called back to his station, it had only been five hours into the attack and a sixth of Sydney’s population was already considered lost to the world. New Zealand was lucky in that regard, they had avoided grabbing the attention of any Kaiju so far thanks to the nation’s location and small population, they were practically invisible to most monsters.

But that didn’t mean that they were going to stay idle, so he had hugged his kids and kissed Felix goodbye.

12 hours into the attack, he had been flown to New Plymouth after they gave him the barest of explanations. Only then and under secrecy, standing inside the auditorium on a government building he didn’t even know had existed before and surrounded by all manners of high ranked military personnel, did he get an explanation. 

The government and navy were arranging a large scale evacuation of Sydney and the _entire_ Australian Capital Territory together with the Aussies. Practically 6 million people would be getting transported to NZ and western Australian.Of course, that was the objective; the realistic plan was to just try to get as many people as possible out before it was too late. 

As far as the infestation itself went, bombing the bugs had proven itself to be too ineffective unless you were willing to nuke your own population, and only the Indians had ever gone that far.

Historically, larger Kaiju had been the only ones capable of effectively hunting down the swarms, but there were no Kaiju heading towards Sydney as far as the KDF knew, leaving humanity to fend for itself. So he was given his orders like everyone else, he was being sent back to Napier and taking command of his patrol ship to participate in “Operation Dunkirk.”

8 hours into the attack, he and a few other Lts and higher ranked officers were told of a change in orders. Eight hours and a half into the attack, a KDF official gathered them in the most secure, secretive and guarded meeting room Wiremu had ever been in. And sworn under oath of secrecy, they were told of the real plan.

Apparently, one of the KDF’s branches had been working on a device capable of attracting Kaiju. The experimental device had been tested successfully, and the Australians were using a prototype to “guide” the 45 thousand ton Gorosaurus all the way from Western Australia in the hopes that the beast would do what they could not. 

But even if that insane plan worked, it still required an animal the size of a mountain to cross the entirety of the outback before it was already too late. Which was the reason they were in that room.

The Americans had been doing the same with a seaborn Kaiju, Manda. And they had already guided the much faster leviathan somewhere between the Coral and Tasmanian seas. That was, until the thing caught up to them and sunk their ship. No survivors were reported.

The plan was to gut a small patrol boat of everything which would make it slower and put their last prototype on it to guide Manda into Sydney harbour.

And they needed a volunteer to man it.

Ten hours into the attack, and with 300 thousand people missing or dead, Lieutenant Wiremu Acton of the Royal New Zealand Navy was given permission to leave harbour and activate the “Psionic Transmitter.”

He didn’t know why he was doing it, why he was risking his life and the chance of losing the best life a man could wish for. He was risking never getting to see his sons and daughter grow. He was risking not being able to grow old by his love’s side.

Except he _did_ know. He was doing it because 4 million people were about to die. And he was damn good at piloting.

At twelve hours, Manda caught up to him, and the sleek and long emerald dragon broke the horizon and made itself known. He picked up speed, just enough that it couldn’t catch him but slow enough that it would not lose interest. 

At sixteen hours, it lunged and tried to rush him, so he pushed the motors to their limit and managed to evade the attack. It got close enough that he could have counted the teeth on its maw.

At seventeen and a half hours, another lunge, but this time he was able to feel the serpent’s breath hitting his back.

At nineteen hours, he almost fell to exhaustion, he had not slept in more than 24 hours.

When the twenty first hour arrived, he was officially closer to Australia than he was to home.

Twenty three hours in, he barely avoided an engine failure as he heard Manda’s roars behind him.

Twenty Four hours in he almost gave up, but then he remembered that conversation in which Felix had told him he wanted to adopt again, and he found the strength to keep going.

Twenty eight hours in, he had to manually reroute so the currents wouldn’t gain an advantage on him, but by the time he was done, the beast was on average half a mile closer to him.

Thirty hours in, the last lunge, the ship almost capsized, he dislocated his arm and broke two ribs.

Thirty five hours in, he watched the coastline rise from behind the waves and he cried.

Thirty six hours in, he was close enough to the city that he could see the swarms flying over it and clinging to every building’s walls.

So he turned off the device, he killed the engines and he prayed.

And as he saw Manda pass by his side, close enough to the ship that he could have stretched his arm out and touched it, ignoring his vessel, more than 400 metres of emerald scales picking up speed and lunging onto the harbour, he smiled. He cried tears of happiness as Manda batted aside hundreds of insectoid monstrosities with a single bat of its tail. He sobbed as the swarm lunged itself into the dragon’s maw with the abandon of an overconfident and drunken idiot.

By the time Gorosaurus arrived to deal with the surviving pests and a helicopter rescued him, he was already in an exhaustion-induced coma.

Felix was right, he did have a tendency to overwork himself. At least this time, he had a good excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to suggest Kaijus for new fics down below.  
> And as always, comments and Kudos are VERY welcome!


End file.
